Charlotte Beragon
Charlotte Beragon (我ジャッカルミサ Shārotto Beragon) otherwise known as the Muscled Warmonger (筋肉主戦論者 Kin'niku Shusen no Ronsha) is a and a supporting character in Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Charlotte, who is also called by her nickname Charles is an Amazon warrior who hails from an isolated tribe of amazons in the northern area of Jiolia. Charles dream of becoming a famous warrior known throughout the lands led to her leaving her hometown and making her way to Coroza where she competed in the Coroza Colosseum, obtaining victory and claiming the title of Colosseum Champion in her debut appearance. Her name became a widespread topic among mages in Coroza for a time, all of whom were impressed with the amazon's unyielding strength and use of Earth Magic. However, Charles' time in the sun would eventually fade out as she lost her title in the next tournament held by Jackal Misawa to the young and feisty Kristina who defeated Charles and destroyed her pride as a warrior. To atone and cope with the loss, Charles became a slave fighter due to the debt she owed the Colosseum and worked tirelessly to become stronger so that she could face Kristina again whom had gained her respect. Her amazon spirit refused to let the score between them settle and she eagerly awaited their rematch in the next tournament. Unfortunately, that time would never come as Kristina was defeated the following tournament by a new competitor who became the new center of attention in Coroza. As such, Kristina joined Charles as a slave fighter and the two became rather close to one another after having both suffered a humiliating defeat. Charles' new goal had become to fight against the one who had been able to defeat Kristina and reclaim her title as the champion to make her amazon heritage proud and restore her honor. After Veldora Tempest defeated Hawke in the annual tournament and exposed Jackal of his treachery and deceit, Charlotte was freed from her enormous debt and given back her freedom along with all of the other slave fighters. Charlotte now actively works inside the Colosseum with complete freedom and trains alongside Hawke for the next upcoming tournament and also anticipates meeting up with Kristina again after she left to go with Veldora across Jiolia. 'Appearance' With an indomitable spirit that matches her herculean figure; Charles is a woman who is truly the embodiment of what an amazon warrior should act, sound, and look like. Charlotte Beragon is a powerful young woman with an appearance that would put most male body builders to shame if ever grouped together. Her pride as an amazon warrior aside, Charles' desire to become one of the strongest fighters in the world required the young lady to push her body to the absolute breaking point and through sheer effort, was able to generate the imposing muscled figure she now possesses. On a more detailed note about the characteristics of her body, Charles has a fair skin complexion who also has flowing golden locks that reach past her shoulders and down to a little past her waist. Its clear that her hair isn't brushed as thoroughly as most women at her age would, which is fine by her as she cares nothing at all for "trivial" things such as keeping her hair fresh and clean, only showering to wash off the dirt that accumulates from her duels. Her face is sharp and acute, with a thick neck and jawline alongside pure green orbs, thin eyelashes, and full soft lips. Her height, which far surpasses the average females, is estimated to be slightly above six feet tall, and she claims to be one of the tallest members of her tribe. Because of the nature of Charles' lifestyle growing up, her interest in fashion is almost non existent and the only choice of clothes she'll wear are different types of bikini chain-mail. More specifically, her main outfit that she'll always be seen in is a silver and red bikini chain-mail that as expected, reveal quite alot of skin on her body. She also wears a pair of brown boots and black gloves that are covered in steel to add some extra protection to her lackluster armor. On her arm, Charles wears a golden bracelet that encompasses her large right bicep. Her final piece of accessory is a tribal headband strapped to the top of her forehead that has a black feather attached. As mentioned above, Charles has been a warrior since birth and because she has been training her body in such an intense way, she has gained muscle mass equivilant to her monstrous strength. She is extremely well endowed, possessing a voluptuous bodybuilder physique with huge breasts, solid washboard six pack abs, well defined biceps, thighs, shoulders, and lats. However, all those take a back seat to Charles' plump rear that sways sensually with every step she takes and has gathered unwanted attention from lustful men. Charles hasn't lost any of her charming radiance even as an amazon warrior and while most men may find her too intimidating to approach romantically, they still desire Charles lustfully because of her beautiful face, curvaceous body, and sociable personality. The tattoos seen on Charlotte's thighs are supposedly the marks of her tribe that any warrior who becomes of age inherits. 'Personality' Charlotte has a strong and vibrant personality that is easy to get along with and relate too. Her usual demeanor is that of a happy and carefree individual who enjoys socializing with different people, smiling all of the time and rarely if ever showing dissatisfaction or depression. Those who have met Charlotte, who is usually hanging out at the local tavern close to the colosseum, can all agree that she is a treat to be around and even on the most depressing of days, she can light up the room with her bright personality and welcoming nature (especially when she's drunk). Former thugs and thieves used to crowd around the tavern's and make trouble for the owners but it only took a single meeting with Charles to completely change their ways and have become close friends with her as she is a positive influence on them. For all of her tough bravado, Charles is very gentle and loving towards children and tries to act like a "big sister" to them. Kristina Daedalus for example, is a girl that Charles has become fond of (even despite the fact that the former defeated the latter) and is always worried about her after becoming a slave fighter like herself. This is also one of the reasons why she was quick to befriend Veldora Tempest, as he was not only a child himself, but also because of his desire to help the child slaves in the colosseum. Charles also surprisingly has a flirtatious side, as there have been numerous occasions where she has off handily offered to make love with any gladiator who can best her in combat (with some of those instances being that she was drunk). Though definitely tempted, all of them reject the idea almost immediately out of fear of having to face off against such a powerful warrior. Hawke Brynard has notably gained Charlotte's attention as a potential romantic candidate when he defeated both Charlotte and her rival Kristina in battle, and he has now taken Kristina's place as Charles' motivation. All that said, Charles still holds her pride as a proud warrior of an amazon tribe and as such, she has unyielding confidence in her own abilities and makes it a point to show no mercy towards those who do not face her seriously. If there's one thing in the world that will piss Charles off more than anything, its a male's reluctance to fight a woman just because of their gender. Refusing to fight a woman is something practically unthinkable to Charles as she grew up fighting amazons with superhuman strength who are easily able to overpower most average men. The happy and go lucky Charles can become quite terrifying if she ever crosses a man who thinks like this and many men have made the fatal mistake of not taking her strength seriously, resulting in Charles brutally beating the crap out of them. 'History' Charles was born on February 19th, X761 in a village populated with amazon warriors in the northern continent of Jiolia. Because of the rule that men are not allowed to set foot in the village and that babies must be born outside, Charles never knew her father and was raised by her single mother. Her mother was strong and loving, teaching Charles the fundamentals of living as a warrior and trained her personally. When Charles become old enough to perform the inheritance ceremony, she recieved the tattoos on her thighs and her signature weapon. After spending some more time training, she set off out of the village to explore Jiolia to challenge the strongest mages and warriors across the continent along with finding a suitable husband to bare a child. Her journey was difficult as Charles had virtually no skills outside of fighting and only made it to Coroza by accepting bounty hunter jobs and monster subjugation quests. When she arrived at the colosseum, she was unable to provide the funds to enter the competition and took a loan from Jackal's services. Unexpectedly, she went on to win the competition in her first year competing and gained status along with wealth, her name becoming a hot topic to the residents of Coroza. However, Charles' naivety caused her to spend an enormous amount of funds and wanted to rely on the services of Jackal once again after she won the tournament next time. Her dream was crushed by Kristina Daedalus who defeated Charles in the next tournament and because of her contract and the money she spent, Charles' became a slave fighter contracted under Jackal to fight. Her bitterness at losing and becoming a slave was highly apparent but it quickly passed as she got to know Kristina and the two eventually became friendly rivals. During the next tournament, Charles' hope of fighting against Kristina again was crushed after she was defeated by a fierce new competitor, who then also went on to dethrone Kristina and causing the latter to also became a slave fighter. The two of them ended up in the same scenario and grew closer, with a new resolve to win back their titles against the current champion and free themselves from slave work. 'Synopsis' |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| 'Relationships' 'Equipment' Mercury Axe The Mercury Axe is Charles' signature weapon and her most prized possession. The Axe was given to Charles as a present for her inheritance ceremony and was tailor made for her exact specifics, that being; a large, dense, and extremely durable axe that wouldn't crack or rust. The axe takes the appearance of a large halberd like weapon with snake-like decorations around the bottom and top edges. On the blade are amazon tattoo's that are similar to the markings on Charles' thighs.The Mercury Axe was an axe that underwent numerous reconfiguration's to match Charles' requests as it was a daunting task to create such a unreasonable weapon. Unfortunately for the weapon-smith, Charles' couldn't handle the normal axes of the village and ended up breaking most of them because of her tremendous raw strength. It took several months to complete but the wait was well worth it as Charles' axe has become a top quality class weapon that can cleave through even the most toughest of materials as if they were made of wet tissue. The Axe's strength mainly comes from its dense sharpness that was honed by the weapon-smith who created such a monstrosity. Even though the axe wasn't imbued with magic power and therefore cannot be classified as a magic item, its undeniable power is more than enough to make up for it. Charles' is able to wield the staggeringly heavy weapon quite easily with one arm and uses it in conjunction with her Earth Magic to launch a overwhelming assault against her foes. 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Axe Weapon Specialist: Charles is a vastly experienced user of using axe related weapons and has gained enough mastery over it to be recognized as one of the most skillful axe users on Jiolia. She has always had an obsession with axes ever since childhood and it became her favorite weapon. Her skill with axes is fascinating to witness firsthand as her battles in the colosseum always highlight her exceptional usage of her Mercury Axe. She wields her axe in a frontal manner, usually with one hand and only switching to two handed if her enemy is formidable enough to warrant her full strength. You'd think that with such a heavy weapon, Charles' options of wielding his weapon would be extremely limited but she has proven that false assumption completely wrong. Charles' can swing her axe is many different ways and stop short to throw her opponent's off and then pounce on them. With her monstrous strength, blowing back those who stand against her is but a simple matter with a swing of her mighty axe. 'Physical Attributes' Tremendous Physical Strength: Her most recognized attribute; Charles's natural raw strength is ludicrous and she can lift objects several times her own size with relative ease. Take her axe for example, it's a weapon made of such dense material that its weight was nearly tripled and when placed on the ground, it sinks right into the ground. It was even stated by the weapon smith who made it that there would be problems wielding it and that Charles should just give up on it. Charles essentially said "screw that" and lifted the titanic weapon off the ground with one hand, shocking most of her tribal members at such strength. She can use her monstrous strength to wield her weapon more proficiently and swipe at her enemies with immense strength that can send them flying easily. Boulders, stones, walls, there's nothing that she can't destroy and many gladiators fear her immense power that while odd, matches a woman of her physique. She has enough physical strength to create tremors in the ground simply by pounding her fist into the dirt and sending the shockwaves to those unfortunate to be caught within it. Tremendous Endurance and Stamina: Charles has spectacular stamina and can fight for extended periods of time without any rest. Coming from a tribe of amazons that have been fighting for decades, Charles' has come to gain inhuman amounts of endurance, having the power to tank an enormous amount of damage. Even though Charles has lackluster defense in regards to her armor (what with wearing a skin tight chain-mail bikini), her muscular physique has been well toned magnificently to absorb damage like a wet sponge. Those rack hard muscles can be flexed and exploited by Charles at the moment of impact to increase the damage resistance and it's entirely possible for Charles to escape from an attack that would no doubt kill an ordinary man unscathed. Her greatest showcase of endurance was during her finals match against Kristina Daedalus in the colosseum and Charles was able to withstand several of Kristina's finishing moves, a feat which greatly impressed the latter as it had never been done before. 'Magical Abilities' Earth Magic: Despite primarily being a warrior that fights using melee combat, Charles has exceptional usage of Earth Magic; a Caster Magic that allows the user to generate and control the earth. It can be assumed that Charles picked up this form of Elemental Magic during her journey in Jiolia before she came to arrive at the colosseum. The tribe from where Charles was born doesn't prohibit the amazons from learning magic to help them fight, but most of them chose not to do so as they would prefer to win using their own physical strength. Charles originally believed that as well but during her travels, she was defeated several times as there had been countless scenarios where her raw strength had been useless in defeating her foes. To compensate, Charles searched and eventually found a magic she had an affinity for and came to learn all of the basics of Earth Magic, combining it with her Mercury Axe to create a near unstoppable offensive power. When using Earth Magic, Charles will usually either summons blocks of earth in front of her to either launch at her foes with her axe, or defend her body from an unforeseen attack. She is also capable of creating towers of earth where she stands on to gain some breathing room or can generate large boulders and chuck them to her opponents, giving rise to an opportunity to follow up. Trivia *Charlotte's appearance is based off of Amazon from Dragon's Crown. Category:Amazon Category:Female Category:Jiolia Category:Warrior Category:Coroza Colosseum Category:Coroza Category:CBZ Female Category:Earth Magic User